To extract the heat energy and water content of geothermal brine in an efficient manner, a system of elements is required which safely handles the brine even though it is at extremely high temperatures and pressures yet it allows substantially continuous operation to provide for substantial continuous work output. Attempts have been made in the past to provide a system which operates to achieve this aim; however, the attempts have not been completely satisfactory for one reason or anoher, primarily due to the inefficiencies resulting from the designs of the systems themselves. Typical of geothermal systems of the prior art are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: 3,605,403; 3,757,516; 3,845,627; 3,893,299; and 3,953,972; the latter patent also listing additional U.S. Patents in this field.
Because of the deficiencies of the prior art systems, a need has arisen for an improved system for handling geothermal brine to achieve the foregoing aims.